True Nothings
by crystal baulle
Summary: Chapter 18 finally up! Snape and Sinistra have realised their love for each other, after seven long years...and they decide to get married...but will it be happily ever after?
1. So The Story Begins

A/N – This is my first ever story on this site – by the way, I named Sinistra after my good friend Selina. Thanks to drama-princess and She's A Star for their inspiration. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 1: So the Story Begins...

"Severus, do you realise that if we decide to get married, that we will no longer be able to teach here anymore?" Sinistra said.

"Well, I know we both want to, and that is a choice we will have to make, Selina." Snape replied, pacing around Astronomy Tower. He didn't really like being up here, but when he had Sinistra for company, well…

"Nobody knows, do they?" Sinistra asked. She was very secretive about her life and never really revealed anything to the world, let alone come down to dinner…

The door suddenly opened.

Minerva McGonagall stood there, and she froze for a few seconds, trying to think out what was going on, and what she had interrupted.

"I am so sorry. Am I interrupting _something_?" she said, politely.

"Oh no, Minerva. Severus – um – just came up to collect some star charts – it – um – tells him when to get his – um" Sinistra stuttered.

"Potion ingredients." Snape finished.

"Oh – very well…I'll see you some other time, when you're not so _busy_, Selina." McGonagall said, hastily leaving the room.

There was a long silence in the room. Snape and Sinistra just stared at each other.

"Everyone will know soon enough." Sinistra said. "It's not as if _she_ knows."

"I do not want the entire world to find out about this! Not for a few weeks, alright? Look at the time…I have to teach Potter's class now." Snape snapped. He gave her _that_ cold stare, and left the room.

Selina Sinistra sat down, that night, at her desk. It was not as if she _had to go_ to dinner. She reached into the top drawer and pulled out a photo…a very old photo…and there was a girl, sitting on a swing that looked exactly like her…her daughter?

"Oh Saskia, I miss you so much. I know I've been a bad mother, by never seeing you and your father…but I love Severus now and I have other things going on in my life." Sinistra let out a huge sigh.

So how long could she keep this 'secret'of hers?

Chapter 2 should be coming soon…it's about Snape's secret…to be continued


	2. Your Other's Secret

Chapter 2: Your Other's Secret

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling (in this chapter)

As Snape left Astronomy Tower, that night, he had the strange feeling that something weird was going on with Sinistra. Indeed, he was right, but he did not know this yet.

As he was an Occulemens he could have just read her mind, but felt that would be a betrayal of her trust, he thought. He did really want to find out…

Heading back to the familiar dungeon that was his office, he thought again of her and then McGonagall, standing in the doorway, that evening. Did she already know exactly what he and Sinistra felt for each other?

Snape tried to block that horrific thought out of his mind.

No sooner had he turned the corner, he had walked straight into Sybill Trelawney. _Oh, great. Now the woman's going to give me a stupid prediction or some silly forecast…oh, be nice, Severus_…he thought.

"So sorry, Sybill…I didn't see you there…" he muttered.

"It's really alright, dear." Trelawney replied, picking herself up off the floor. Had she just called him 'dear?'

Snape suddenly thought he was hallucinating for a moment.

"I am now going to predict your future…" Trelawney said, in that usual mystic voice. _Not again_, Snape thought to himself. She was always trying to predict things; apparently, she had the so-called 'Inner Eye'.

"Forgive me for trying, but your _other_ has a _deep, dark secret_…your life will be ruined in six months' time…" she said, again in that foggy, mystical voice of hers.

"Thank you, Sybill…for that rather _interesting, lovely_ prediction." Snape said, sounding less than interested in anything she had just told him…_not that he was really listening_…after all; she _had_ only ever made two real predictions in her life…

Slowly, Snape entered the dungeon on his right and was quite happy to be away from Trelawney…Selena Sinistra did not yet know that he was an Occulemens…he would have to tell her that…and as he walked over to his desk, there was a card sitting on it.

As he observed the writing inside the card, he immediately knew…

…it wasn't Sinistra's…to be continued…


	3. Secret Admirer

Chapter 3: Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. (sigh) Selina Sinistra is named after my good friend Selina.

Thank you to all the people who have sent me reviews. It really means a lot to me.

It was evening time, and Snape was yet to read the card. Only Sinistra would give one to me, he thought. But as he observed the writing, he knew it wasn't hers.

Instead, it was all joined-up and neat. He could barely read it.

Snape studied it over and over again. Finally, he made sense of what it said.

'I am in love with you, Severus, yet you may not know it yet. I know that you are in love with Selina, but you will soon find out who I am. I think about you every day and every night, and all I want, is your love in return.'

There was no name, no way of telling who it was from.

Now what, sick, twisted person could think of breaking Selina and I up? Snape thought. And who could love me?

Selina Sinistra. She saw past all the anger in me.

He also hoped it wasn't a man who had written this. He did not want to turn gay just yet. Although, in the future...if I wasn't with Sinistra...maybe. But not now.

He was suddenly angry. In a rage, he ripped up the card into pieces, which fell down on him like snow on a mountain.

He pushed the photo of Sinistra off his desk. The one he would look at, every day. In frustration, he started to knock everything off the desk as a way to control his anger. It didn't seem to work, though.

Minerva McGonagall was passing the dungeon hallway, having just told a Slytherin boy to go back to his common room, when she heard the sound of smashing glass coming from the potions office.

She opened the door. Snape was still in a rage.

"Severus, whatever is wrong with you?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Nothing that you need to know, not that it's _your _business, anyway, Minerva." Snape snapped back.

"Well, if you want to be like that, I'm going to leave. Does this have anything to do with Selina?" she asked, curiously.

"I thought I told you that it wasn't your business. Just leave me alone, will you?"

"But I'm only here to help -"

"No, I _don't _need your sympathy, Minerva. And I don't appreciate it either."

"– please. If you need someone to talk to -"

"Will you just leave, alright? I'm just having a bad day today." spat Snape.

"I don't have to be an Occlumens to read your mind, alright? I assure you, I will get to the bottom of this, Severus, whether this be about Selina or not." McGonagall snapped.

"Get out, Minerva. Don't bother me like this again." Snape yelled.

"Fine." McGonagall yelled back. She headed further towards the door. "If you say so. I'll just tell everyone you've gone crazy today."

She left the room and slammed the door.

What have I done now? Snape thought.

To be continued...


	4. Go Away, and Stop Bothering Me

Chapter 4: Go Away, and Stop Bothering Me!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except Sinistra's daughter Saskia. She is my own creation.

A/N: Hope you like the story. I'm not an incredibly good writer, but, I'm trying anyway. My English teacher says I have a 'way with words'. Now _that's_ saying something. If you have any queries visit my profile page and email me. I'd love to hear from you.

We now switch to Sinistra's side of the story. As you may know, she has a daughter, Saskia. But who is her father?

It's obviously not Snape. Any non-Oculemens could figure that out. So who is it?

Selina Sinistra didn't just like that particular potions master; she was madly in love with him. But, she did not know yet about his secret admirer, or the fact he was an Oculemens and he could have read her mind anytime.

Not that he ever did.

The relationship was strong, stronger than anything she had felt before. She had never felt the same way for anyone else. Sinistra was more worried about him finding out about her daughter.

_Then, again, he might accept it._

Yet, she did not know that he had just gone crazy, over her, and the _other woman._ Or man. Or whoever sent that card. With the heart on the front.

And she did want to marry him.

_After all, they were engaged._

As she walked down to the great hall for dinner, these feelings filled her head.

Selina looked up and down the table, wondering where her fiancée was. But he was not there. _Why?_ _He was, normally, unless...that Potter boy. Severus had probably tried to expel him again. Why did he have a grudge against that poor kid, she thought. He goes through enough having that...thing stalking him._ She sighed, and took a seat between McGonagall and Sprout.

Turning to Pomona Sprout on her right, Sinistra decided to ask her if she had seen Snape.

"Not this afternoon, Selina. In fact, I haven't seen him all day." Sprout replied.

"Oh well. He may just be late." Sinistra sighed.

"Wait...Minerva might know." Sprout said.

_Why would she know?_ Sinistra thought. _Oh yes. She saw us. Together._

"Where is she...?"

"On your left, Selina..." Sprout sighed.

"Sorry, Pomona, my concentration just faded." Sinistra said, apologetically. She turned to her left, to face McGonagall.

"Errr...Minerva, you wouldn't have happened to have, errr...seen Severus tonight?" Sinistra asked.

"Selina – hi. Sorry?" McGonagall exclaimed, startled.

_Minerva's obviously a bit hard of hearing, _Sinistra thought.

"Have you seen Severus tonight?" Sinistra snapped, loud enough so the woman could hear.

"Oh, him. Errr...earlier today, sometime..."

McGonagall thought about whether to tell her or not. About him going off at her. _She can sort it out herself._

"...but, he may be in his office...I'm not sure." McGonagall replied. It was better not to tell.

Sinistra got up from her seat and left the table.

"Where are you going, Selina?" Sprout yelled, after her.

She had already disappeared.

Knocking on the door of the potions office, which, was open, Sinistra slowly walked in.

"Go away, Minerva, and stop bothering me. You've been doing it all afternoon." Snape snapped.

_Minerva?_ Sinistra thought. _Minerva McGonagall, bothering Severus all afternoon?_

"It's Selina!" Sinistra shrieked.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Selina!" Snape exclaimed back.

"I want answers, and I want them now. What was Minerva McGonagall doing here this afternoon?" Sinistra snapped.

To be continued...


	5. Another Real Prediction?

True Nothings by Crystal Baulle

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia.

Chapter 5: Another real prediction?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. In the last chapter, I made an error with the Legilimency and Occulumency, as someone pointed out. I do apologise for this. This chapter isn't really what I was intending for, but I haven't really written for ages…don't worry, the next chapter will be better.

"Minerva was just telling me to come to dinner." Snape lied. As much as he didn't want to rope her into this whole mess, he couldn't bear the pain of lying to Sinistra either.

"Well, alright." Sinistra replied. She was still a bit suspicious. "If she really asked you, why did you never turn up? You left me all by myself!"

"I wasn't hungry. Not after some kid in the third year decides to make a potion smelling like last night's dinner. It just put me off my food tonight." Snape snapped.

Sinistra sighed. For one thing, she couldn't even tell whether he was lying or not. After all, she was keeping a fairly big secret from him. And it was not time to tell him yet.

Snape, however, stood nervously on the spot. There was the Dark Mark, the Legilimency (sorry if I haven't spelt that right), and the secret admirer that even he did not know yet – the list went on. All the lies were closing in on him.

Neither spoke for the next ten minutes.

Sinistra was the first to break the silence. "Goodnight." Sinistra whispered. "It's about time I got going. It really is very late."

"Wait, Selina, don't go." Snape exclaimed. He was about to bolt off after her.

"No, I think it is better if I do. See you tomorrow." she said.

He sighed. Dark times were in for them both. They just did not know it yet. Although, he could have read her mind, but, would she ever trust him again?

Snape sighed. And went to bed, thinking, for some weird reason, about what Sybill Trelawney had said to him. "Your life will be ruined in six months time…"

Oh, why should I believe anything she says? He thought.

After all, she's only ever made two real predictions in her life. What are the chances of her making another one?

Ten billion to one.

But, as the story goes, the prediction is true. And, a week has passed.

Five and a bit months away.

To be continued, someday.


	6. Spilling The Beans

True Nothings By Crystal Baulle

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia.

A/N: I hope I haven't kept you all waiting so long. Here is Chapter 6. To all the reviewers, thank you. Yes, someday is now.

Chapter 6: Spilling The Beans

Two weeks later…

Up in Astronomy Tower again, at night, Selina Sinistra still was thinking how to tell Severus Snape, the love of her life, that she has a daughter.

_How will he react? I hope he's alright with it. If he really loved me, he'd just accept it._

Then again, it was fairly big news.

She fiddled with her long, black hair, and bit her lip.

_Oh god, help me. _she thought.

_I wonder if we will get married after all?_

She sighed again.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

Selina walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Why…hello, Sybill. What brings you here at this time?" Sinistra exclaimed.

_It's 3am, for Merlin's sake. I was teaching an hour ago!_

"Sorry, is this a bad time, Selina? We can always talk in the morning." Trelawney replied.

"No, it's fine, I guess." replied Sinistra.

"Well, I was just here for…you know, you and Severus make a really good couple. I forecast that a long time ago. But half a year or so away…something will happen."

"What? What will happen?" exclaimed Sinistra.

"I'm really not sure yet, Selina."

"Does it have anything to do with Severus?"

"In ways, yes. Not really, though."

"Well, does it have anything to do with my daughter then?" Sinistra shrieked.

Trelawney froze. "You…you have a daughter?"

"Oh my god. I shouldn't have said that. Sybill, please forget that just happened." Sinistra stuttered.

"You have a daughter? Where is she? Oh…please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me."

"Severus is _not_ the father. I do not want him to know that. I will tell him myself. Can you just please not tell anyone?"

"Oh!" Trelawney screamed.

"Keep your voice down, Sybill! I do not want the whole world to know!" Sinistra hissed.

"I heard, Selina. You should keep that door shut in the future. And can you please keep it down? It's 3am, for Merlin's sake!" McGonagall snapped.

"I thought I shut it. Something must have blew it open! Minerva, you won't tell, will you? Please?" Sinistra pleaded.

"All I heard was that you have a daughter. What's wrong with saying that?"

"Everything." Sinistra cried. "Please don't tell him."

"Severus? You mean, _don't tell him_? You're in love with the man!"

"She's six. That's why."

"_Right._ I don't think I should interfere any more, Selina. Good night." McGonagall said, quietly. She left the room.

"I best be leaving now, I think. Selina, I can keep a secret. There are lots of secrets in this world. It's alright." Trelawney said. She too, left the room, and shut the door.

_The beans have been spilled now. I'll have to tell him before he finds out one way or another…_

Sinistra sighed again. She was now caught in this mess.

It was her own fault.

_A liar. Me, a liar. Dishonest, lying fiancée._

_Merlin, I am so stupid._

_I wish I would die._

_What will happen now?_

_We will probably break up. All because of Saskia._

Selina broke down in tears, thinking.

She had to choose between her daughter, and the one she loved most.

She could not have both.

One or the other.

Why,is to be explained later.

To be continued…


	7. Drastic Measures

True Nothings 

By Crystal Baulle

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia…at the moment.

A/N: I hope I haven't kept you all waiting so long. Here is Chapter 7. To all the reviewers, thank you. Chapter 8 should be up soon…if it's not up soon, read my HP parody Absolutely Spellbound. Probably not as good as this story, but the first part is nearly complete and the second part will be coming soon. It's a 7-part series.

Chapter 7: Drastic Measures

Sinistra did _not _want a single soul knowing about the fact that she _did _have a daughter. However, two people knew, and she knew that at least one of them would probably tell Snape of the news.

What she didn't know, however, is that _he_ had far more things to tell her.

Selina decided it was time to take some drastic measures. She did not want to hurt either Minerva McGonagall or Sybill Trelawney; she just wanted them somewhere away from Hogwarts, temporarily. She wasn't normally this cunning either, but this just had to be done.

Yes, this is how far she would go to protect that secret.

She tossed her long black hair behind one shoulder, and went to get the Daily Prophet.

Then, she turned immediately to the _Classifieds_ section.

Finding some articles of interest, she got out a quill, ink and some parchment.

_Dear Ms. Trelawney,_

_You are one of a few Seers that has been selected to join us at our conference_

_Seeing the Future, Part 1_

_At the Witches' Riches Building, 66 Little Tree Avenue, Seala, London._

(A/N: I don't think that place actually exists, but anyway…)

_We hope you can join us._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Callissa Leila_

_Chairwitch of DYD Co._

(A/N: If you're wondering what DYD stands for, it's Deciphering Your Dreams.)

Selina smiled and folded the letter up, before sending an owl off to the morning post.

_Now what to write for Minerva?_

She pondered the thought for ten minutes, but nothing came to her mind. There were no articles concerning a Transfiguration teacher today.

Maybe tomorrow…she thought.

She looked at the clock, and it was 8:45 am.

Breakfast began at 8:30…

"Dammit! I'm LATE!" Sinistra mumbled to herself, throwing on her robes in a hurry and rushing down to the Great Hall.

To be continued… (Sorry, this was a short chapter, I'm really sick right now…but I just had to update…)

Teaser: Chapter 8

Snape nearly lets a secret loose…or does he? And, he meets his secret admirer…I think…I'm just the writer of this strange, crazy story…


	8. Just The Two Of Us

True Nothings 

By Crystal Baulle

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia…at the moment.

A/N: I have writer's block so sorry if this chapter sucks. I don't really know what to write or where to take the story so…R/R anyway.

Chapter 8: Just The Two Of Us

After breakfast…

Everyone left the hall after breakfast, but some, later than others.

Two teachers were left at the High Table.

Minerva McGonagall had been thinking about the things that Selina Sinistra had been talking about.

It wasn't her fault that rumours spread around this place like wildfire.

She had just heard that the Potions Master had received a card from a very special somebody.

Sinistra was denying it all.

Indeed, it was true, Selina did not leave the card on his desk.

_Selina and Severus have been denying a lot about their relationship, haven't they?_

_The fact that nobody knows they are getting married in 6 months time, is one thing._

_Well, except me. They shouldn't talk so loudly in future._

"Minerva?" Snape exclaimed. "Breakfast just finished. Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"

McGonagall snapped out of her trance. "Well, I…yes, I am, but…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snape snapped.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" Minerva replied.

"She has a daughter, doesn't she? Selina? I would have thought that you would have said something, as a friend." Snape spat.

"You wouldn't know that unless you read my mind!" McGonagall shrieked. "You read my mind just then!"

"So, is there anything else the two of you are hiding from me?" Snape exclaimed, ignoring her.

"You have so much to tell her, Severus. If she had known you have the Dark Mark and everything, she would be reacting how you are reacting now!"

"That is irrelevant, Minerva. Who's the father?"

"I don't know, Severus, honestly! And how dare you think you can just break into my mind! I thought I trusted you!"

(A/N: I kinda changed the characters a bit and I think I went a bit overboard, but please tell me what you think.)

"You know, don't you? I never thought you would have mastered Occulumency, (sorry if I spelt that wrong) Minerva!"

"I really don't know - all I know is that she's six years old and her name's Saskia. I only found out last night!"

"So who else knows?" Snape snapped.

"I think it's time this discussion came to an end, Severus, and that we start acting like civilised adults and get on with our lives for today." McGonagall snapped, storming off towards the door.

Snape ran after her, and pushed her sharply against a wall. "Tell me what you know! You would do the same thing if it was your fiancée's child!"

The wall turned.

Sometimes secret passageways were in _very peculiar places._

Like outside the hall, for instance.

Both Severus and Minerva stood still.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?" McGonagall exclaimed. "And why, may I ask, are your arms around me?"

Severus released his grip. "We are _stuck_. In a small room. _Together._ The wall turned."

"Well, are we going to _try _and find a way out, or not?" McGonagall snapped.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't interfered in my relationship! It's none of your business!"

"No, you've just been so irrational lately, and _you_ were the one who read my mind!"

"Well, it's Selina's fault for telling you!"

"_Don't_ you go blaming Selina, Severus. I overheard, accidentally. It was 3am and Sybill went to talk to her."

"So she knows as well?" Snape spat. "I'm surprised the whole world doesn't know by now!"

"I think we should just accept that both of us are to blame. We are perfectly civil people, and I think we should try and figure a way to get out of here before anybody starts wondering where we are."

"_Civilised?_ We are anything but that, Minerva!"

They both sighed. Unless they stopped fighting, they would never find a way out.

The ceiling of the room moved down slightly.

They both looked up, and panicked. With nothing else but each other, they held on to each other, in the centre of the room.

Neither said a single word, or bothered to complain.

"I guess it's just the two of us. We will die together."

To be continued (and sorry if it is incredibly soppy, but that's just the way it is…)


	9. Oh, Why Is Life So Hard?

True Nothings 

By Crystal Baulle

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia…at the moment. I think the father of Sinistra's daughter will come in this chapter, or the next one…and he is MINE. 100 mine. (I think his first name will be Karl, or Martin.)

A/N: I STILL have writer's block so sorry if this chapter sucks. I don't really know what to write or where to take the story so…R/R anyway. Sorry about the long wait. I just finished 2 major assignments and I am so tired…

Chapter 9: Oh, Why Is Life So Hard?

I know you all probably want to find out what happens to Severus and Minerva in the room with the ceiling that is slowly descending on them…but it will come, I will keep you reeling until the end of this chapter…if it is actually in this chapter…the reason being, I came up with a very great storyline just after coming home from school today…that may have the potential to tear Severus and Sinistra apart. (Sorry to Snape/Sinistra fans!) It was sort of what I had in mind in the beginning, but I'm not really sure what to write next or where to take this whole thing. I hope you like it, and sorry for the wait. Chapter 10 should be up by the end of September…and also, I am planning to put my story "Absolutely Spellbound 2: Secrets and Suspicions" on the site pretty soon. It is the second part of a seven-part series, a parody of Harry Potter, the characters, and everything else.

Finally, you can read this chapter, and not have to listen to anymore of my annoying waffle at the beginning of this chapter…

I switch to Sinistra's point of view now, and yes, Severus and Minerva will come.

It was now time for the first class of the day.

But neither Snape or McGonagall were at their classrooms, teaching.

Of course, we all know they are trapped, in _that room_ together.

But nobody else does.

Not for the moment, anyway.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, singing some song to Fawkes, the phoenix, not that he normally did, he just felt like it. It was fifteen minutes into period one, and the castle was quiet for two hours, at least.

Then he heard the sound of student's voices, chattering in the corridor.

_That's strange,_ he thought.

The noise appeared to be coming from the ground floor.

He went down to investigate…

Meanwhile, Professor Flitwick was puzzling over the whereabouts of Professor McGonagall. After all, he had only come to ask her a simple question; when exactly will the exams be?

And after discovering students waiting outside her classroom, fifteen minutes into period one, he just thought the circumstances were incredibly odd.

_She's never late,_ he thought.

Meanwhile…the part you have probably been waiting for…

The ceiling of the room that Snape and McGonagall were trapped in; just moved down another inch. This time, after spending about ten minutes in each other's arms, instead, they both jumped back.

"Severus, if we don't do something, we'll be both crushed to death!" McGonagall exclaimed. "It moves every ten minutes!"

"Why don't you suggest something, Minerva? I've already tried pushing the wall, tried every spell I know on it, nothing works, dammit! There must be an anti-magic spell on this place because I can't even perform Legilmency (did I spell that wrong?)!" Snape spat.

"Why do I have to come up with something? Do you expect me to transfigure that wall into cardboard? I can't do anything. I thought you knew every Dark Hex in the book! After all, that's what's probably got us trapped in here, Dark Magic!"

"Oh, rubbish. If you had told me about Sinistra in the first place, this would not have happened."

"Oh, don't you even start. You were the one, after all, who decided to read my mind. And anyway, if we keep going on like this, we will end up D-E-A-D. Which we probably will anyway."

"You probably don't even want to live anyway. How dare you, Minerva, you secret-keeping -"Snape shrieked.

"_WHAT_ were you about to say?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Nothing, I guess we will just have to wait until somebody comes and finds us, or we die."

Snape sat down on the floor, and leaned against the wall in frustration.

McGonagall had her back turned to him. She refused to say anything to him, after what he had nearly called her.

It looked like it was going to be a long day.

"Anyone seen Sev today?" Sinistra asked, in the staffroom at recess. (She calls him Sev now! Oh, it's so funny!)

"No, Selina, sorry." Pomona Sprout replied.

"Actually, Selina, nobody's seen him since breakfast. I had to teach a potions class, first period. He never showed up. I thought you might know something…after all, you are engaged, aren't you?" Dumbledore replied.

(I nearly typed Bubblemore by accident. That is the name of one of the characters in Abspell, my very own HP parody!)

Anyway…

"Anybody seen Minerva today?" Professor Flitwick piped up.

"No, haven't seen her either…" Sprout replied.

"Not since breakfast..." Dumbledore added.

Selina Sinistra's eyes narrowed.

_There is some connection between those two, I know it._

_Minerva better not have told him. If she did, I will kill her. _

_Karl may kill me as well, and I can't have that happen. _

_If he finds out I'm engaged, he'll kill me._

_Then I'll lose Saskia for the rest of my life._

_Oh, why is life so hard?_

_Why are you even alive, Selina?_

To be continued…

Since it may be a long time until I update, here is…

Chapter 10: Teaser

Basically, it's the night of the same day, and Minerva and Severus fall asleep in quite an interesting position. (This isn't rated T for nothing!)

Meanwhile, we finally meet "Karl", the father of Sinistra's daughter, who seems quite a violent character.

And, we even may find out who the secret admirer is, but by that time, it may be a little too late…

Hey, I've reached 1000 words! (My longest chappie yet, not that that had anything to do with the story!)

This chapter may have been a bit controversial. Please review and tell me your opinion by clicking on "Submit Review" in the bottom left-hand corner.

Until I update…

crystal baulle


	10. Horrific Nights and Unexpected Mornings

**True Nothings **

**By Crystal Baulle**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia…oh, and also Sinistra's ex, Karl, comes back. He's 100 per cent mine too…

A/N: Yes! It's finally the school holidays and I am writing again! Sorry about the long wait…thanks to Slim Shady for continually believing in this story and reviewing! Oh, and yes, Abspell 2: Secrets and Suspicions, is UP! Yay!

(Now, all I need to learn to do is touch-type…I can sort of do it so far, but when I know how, I'll be able to put up a new chapter every day! Or, I at least hope to! But then I have to think of the story again first and what will happen and…oh god, being a writer is hard sometimes!)

* * *

Chapter 10: Horrific Nights and Unexpected Mornings 

While Selina Sinistra started to get into a state of complete worry, she did not know the shocking state her fiancée was in.

The night was slowly falling, and it was around 7pm.

She feared Karl would come back now.

Or take the one thing that kept her happy away from her forever.

(Um…was that Sev, or was it Saskia?)

That night, she had a premonition. Which was quite unlike her.

It was actually a horrific experience that could leave her scarred for life.

* * *

(I've finally found out how to put page breaks in! Yay! For a while I thought "How on earth do people do that?") 

Meanwhile, in the room with the faulty ceiling…

The room was silent, and had been for the past two hours.

Neither Minerva or Severus had spoken a single word, and neither was about to. They had been trapped here this entire day, nearly. Ever since breakfast.

They both had themselves to blame, really.

Although they seemed to moreso blame each other…

_

* * *

How dare he use his Legilmency! I thought I trusted you, Severus! It wasn't my fault I overheard. Now, you and I are stuck in here! And we are going to die! __

* * *

You eavesdropper, Minerva – did you just happen to walk in on Selina and I by coincidence that day at the start of the year? Heard us talking about our wedding, every detail, loud and clear! __

* * *

There's a reason that secrets are meant to be kept. For Merlin's sake, they're not meant to be found out! But, UNFORTUNATELY, some people can't help themselves! __

* * *

Maybe there are just some people in the world that are there to ruin people's lives. You are one of them…_

* * *

Minerva had just noticed that Severus had fallen asleep. Not that she would have bothered to turn around anyway, but she seemed to notice the smallest things.

She got up, and paced around slowly, trying to clear her mind, when…

The ceiling moved again…

This time, she collapsed in fear…and the ceiling was now only just a few metres above their heads…

* * *

Sinistra went into her bedroom, trying not to think about what she had just seen. 

Her daughter, dead, strangled to death…by her ex, Karl.

And to think he had custody of her?

_That sick, twisted man! I have to get her back! _

_But can premonitions become reality?_

_Why would I even have one anyway?_

_Unless I was starting to become like Sybill Trelawney…OH GOD. NO THANK YOU!_

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

Sinistra remained frozen in absolute fear.

The handle began to turn with a squeak, and there was a shadow in the doorway…

"Hello, Selina." a male voice laughed. "Nice to finally see you after all these years."

Selina could recognise the voice from the moment she heard it.

_Karl!_

Karl was here, he had returned, after all these years.

Sinistra did not know what to say. Except for…

"Why did you come back?" Selina whispered.

"Because of you, of course." Karl replied, coming closer, farther into the room. "Tell me, who is this man in your life, and what are your plans with him? I heard you're getting married!" he yelled, pushing her to the ground. "Where is he? I'm going to murder him when I get my hands on him! Geezus, Selina! Think of poor Saskia when she finds out she's going to have a STEP-FATHER!"

"No, Karl, I am not going to let you do this, and you are not going to ruin my life! Or Saskia's!" Selina exclaimed.

Karl bent down, and gave Selina a kiss on the lips.

"This guy is going to PAY! Big time, Selina! And you will too." Karl snapped, getting up and leaving Selina, petrified and crying, in the centre of the room.

* * *

The next morning… 

Severus woke up, with quite an unexpected shock.

Unbeknown to him, when Minerva had collapsed the previous night, she landed right beside him.

But now, his arm was wrapped around her, and she was still sound asleep.

He didn't know what to think.

Actually, he found it quite comfortable…in fact…

_To be continued…_

Until I update… (and I apologise again if it was incredibly soppy, but hey, that's what I'm best at…)

crystal baulle


	11. Some Things are Better Left Undiscovered

**True Nothings **

**By Crystal Baulle**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia…oh, and also Sinistra's ex, Karl, comes back. He's 100 mine too…

A/N: I am going back to school tomorrow and this chapter may be the last you read for a long time…but I am making every endeavour to keep going…this is a shortish chapter, I've just been sick recently and I also have writers' block. AGAIN.

Oh, and yes, Abspell 2: Secrets and Suspicions, is UP! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 11: Some Things are Better Left Undiscovered…

That same morning, Selina Sinistra was nowhere to be found.

Neither were Severus and Minerva, but they had been missing since yesterday morning.

Dumbledore was wondering if they all had gone on strike.

Selina was a mysterious woman. She could have done anything, really.

However, what she didn't know, was…her fiancée was doing something of the forbidden sort.

* * *

It wasn't his fault, really. He had known Minerva McGonagall for some part of his life, in fact.She had just woken up. She didn't seem to mind, either, that he had his arms around her. 

To their surprise, the ceiling had not moved an inch that night.

Was it a sign?

Still, nobody knew where they were.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, it really just got all out of hand yesterday, Severus." Minerva whispered.

_She's apologising to me?_ Snape thought.

"Look, I am as well, I shouldn't have snapped at you. And it was very wrong of me to use my Legilmens ability to read your mind. But when I get out of here, I am going to demand an immediate explanation from her. How can she keep the fact that she has a daughter from me?" Snape exclaimed.

"If I was in your position, I would certainly feel the same way, Severus."

"Thank you, Minerva, for being such an understanding person. Nobody else listens like you do." Snape replied.

He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and then they sat in silence again, when the ceiling moved again…

* * *

But what had actually happened to Selina?

Had Karl abducted her?

Had she run away in fear for her life?

Or her daughter's?

Or, in fact, Snape's?

Or just in a mad, crazy, emotional rollercoaster?

Had she committed suicide?

Was she hiding in the bedroom wardrobe?

Who knows?

* * *

But little did she know that her life would just become a whole lot more complicated when she returned…that is, if she did return…alive…

And what about Minerva and Severus? Would they be trapped in the room forever?

I hate to do this, but you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out…

_To be continued…_

Until I update… (and I apologise again if it was incredibly soppy, but hey, that's what I'm best at…)

crystal baulle


	12. Torn Between Lovers

**True Nothings **

**By Crystal Baulle**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia…oh, and also Sinistra's ex, Karl Lesharpe is mine too…

A/N: Sorry about the wait...I'm really sorry,but now my HUGE english assignment is complete, here is Chapter 12 (finally!)

I said I would update sometime.

And that time is now. To make up for an absolutely appalling short chapter 11, here is a longer chappie. Thanks to Slim Shady yet again for truly believing in this story…

Oh, and yes, Abspell 2: Secrets and Suspicions, is UP! Yay! (Abspell 3 is coming soon…)

* * *

Chapter 12: Torn Between Lovers 

Sometimes life was just meant to be complicated.

Now, Severus Snape found himself in a very strange situation.

He truly felt something for Minerva McGonagall.

He had always admired her in ways, yet he never let her know…

…until around five minutes ago.

But then again, he _was_ engaged to Selina Sinistra, the very beautiful and mysterious Astronomy teacher…that spent approximately half of her life up in that tower on her own.

_Poor thing._

But who did he really love?

_You can't be in love with two people at once! For Merlin's SAKE!_

_Oh, dear god!_

The ceiling moved again.

Now, it was impossible for either Minerva or Severus to even sit in an upright position.

They both lay on the floor of the room in silence.

It was either that, or they could have their heads cranked over in an incredibly uncomfortable position…

And suddenly, McGonagall spoke.

"I love you, Severus."

* * *

Selina Sinistra was not having an incredibly good time. 

With Karl, that was.

He had abducted her.

She was his prisoner.

Her lover…_lover?_ was trapped in a room.

_With his lover. _But she did not know that yet.

"I want to know the name of this man. Wizard. Whatever he is. TELL ME, SELINA!" Karl yelled.

"It's not any of your damn well business, Karl. Why should you have to know?"

"I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME! SASKIA'S GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"How dare you, Karl. I'll have you arrested for murder!"

Karl grabbed Selina by the arms. She was screaming as he dragged her into a room.

Then she froze.

Her daughter was lying strangled on the floor, exactly as she had imagined in her premonition.

She wasn't dead yet. But she was nearly dead.

Sinistra could not bear the thought of seeing her daughter in so much pain.

_The poor girl was only six!_

"Tell me his name, and she lives. You have ten seconds, Selina. 10, 9, 8…"

"…Alright, alright…S-Snape. Severus Snape." Selina stuttered.

Karl muttered the counter-curse. "Thank you very much, Selina. I will go and kill him now, I think…or later? So long, Sinistra!" he exclaimed, running out the door.

Sinistra tried to stop him, but it was only when she got to the door that she realised that she was locked in…

Saskia was crying. "He's been so mean to you, Mummy."

"Sweetheart, it's alright, dear."

"What about Severus?" Saskia asked. "Who's going to help him? Mummy?"

It was only then that Selina actually remembered what Karl had said.

_I will go and kill him now._

"Saskia, we must warn him! Do you know where we are? Because we're locked in! And if I could just tell somebody…"

"There's a jinx on this place, Mummy. Nobody can do magic except Karl."

Sinistra sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

But that was all about to change…

* * *

Sybill Trelawney had just come out of the Witches' Riches Building, in Little Tree Avenue, London. 

She was muttering to herself.

_That flipping woman didn't even notice I was there, did she? I don't think I was even invited, to say the least. And she doesn't know a single thing about deciphering dreams, the stuck-up twit! _

_And why are all these people looking at me strangely?_

_I guess it's back to Hogwarts. But not for the moment._

Trelawney had found a park bench, and sat down.

She pulled a pack of cards out of her pocket. Turning them over, one by one, she saw…

_King of spades. An ambitious dark-haired man._

_Queen of clubs. An attractive, self-confident, dark-haired woman._

_Four of clubs. Fortune changing for the worse._

_Queen of hearts. A trustworthy, affectionate fair-haired woman._

_Five of hearts. Jealousy, indecisiveness._

_Ace of spades. An unfortunate love affair._

_Seven of hearts. False hopes and broken promises…_

_Two of diamonds. A SERIOUS LOVE AFFAIR!_

Sybill Trelawney accidentally screamed that last bit out loud, with several people looking in her direction.

She threw the cards up into the air in frustration, and they blew in all different directions.

Maybe it _was_ time to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

"I love you too, Minerva." Snape replied, holding her. 

The ceiling moved one more time.

Once more, and they would both be dead.

"I don't want to die." McGonagall whispered.

"Neither do I. Let's just pray that somebody comes and gets us out of here." Snape whispered back.

The two of them kissed, pondering their last moments alive…

…or was it?

(I was going to stop here, but I will keep going, for the sake of the story.)

* * *

Karl Lesharpe walked casually down the entrance hall of Hogwarts… 

…hoping to find Severus Snape somewhere, and kill him…

…which he was getting very close to doing.

It was around seven p.m. now…

The reason being, he was headed straight for the wall outside the Great Hall.

The very wall where Snape and McGonagall had disappeared through the previous day…

He could see that something was in there...two people, in fact…

Karl Lesharpe could see through walls…

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Severus and Minerva, were kissing… 

when suddenly…

the wall turned, just as the ceiling was about to collapse again…

and Snape and McGonagall turned to find themselves staring into the eyes of Karl Lesharpe.

"Not exactly the most private place to be, I say. Anyway, would you know where I can find a wizard by the name of Severus Snape?"

Snape pulled himself out of the room, and stood up. "That would be me."

McGonagall climbed out after him, and she stood up too. "Who exactly might you be?"

"I," Karl said, "am Sinistra's ex-husband."

McGonagall's jaw dropped.

"You still haven't told me your name yet." Snape snapped.

"STUPEFY!" Karl yelled, pointing at Snape – but McGonagall realised what he was doing – and she got in the way.

She fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Minerva!" Snape yelled.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Karl Lesharpe, Sinistra's ex-husband, if you didn't bother to listen before. And I am going to kill you. I heard that you are getting married…but how can you? You have another _mistress _by the looks of it."

Snape pulled out his wand. "What have you done to Selina?" he snapped.

"Oh, she won't be with us for a while…" Karl replied.

_Expelliarmus!_ Snape thought.

But Karl had already put up a shield, and Snape was the one who flew into a corner.

"Well, well, well. How shall I do this?" Karl laughed, pacing closer and closer to him.

* * *

Trelawney had just realised something... 

She suddenly had a vision.

Sinistra was trapped…with her daughter...

And Trelawney knew exactly where she was…

So she set off on her way...

_

* * *

To be continued… _

Ah, well. I guess I've kept you in suspense long enough. Chapter 13 will be up within the next week, I guess…

crystal baulle


	13. The Reunion, The Look & The Awful Truth

**True Nothings **

**By Crystal Baulle**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia…oh, and also Sinistra's ex, Karl Lesharpe is mine too…

A/N: Oh my god, I've been such a naughty person. I haven't updated for like a month. I am so sorry! (I kind of forgot about this for a while)

But anyway, the story must go on, and I have recovered from my writer's block. And the hit counters got reset, which makes me even more upset. The last time I checked, I had nearly 2000…and now I have 10! (cries) So please keep reading!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Reunion, The Look and The Awful Truth 

Sybill Trelawney ran. Down the street. She didn't even know where she was going, as a matter of fact. Then, realising she went the wrong way, she turned and ran the other way…

After a while, she got to the house, but the door was locked. "Selina!" she yelled. "Are you in there?"

"Sybill, is that you?" Sinistra yelled back.

"Yes, if you would just open the door, I can come in!"

"I can't. Karl has locked me in here!" Selina screamed, now realising that she had revealed too much information.

"And who, exactly, is Karl?" Trelawney snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karl now had Severus on his knees. Not literally, but he was still trapped, immobilised in the corner. His wand lay inches away from him, and Karl bent down to pick it up. 

Snape was not normally a weak man. Now, he was.

McGonagall lay, still unconscious, on the ground.

He was powerless. He had now tried a non-verbal jinx, which had backfired on him again.

He sat still, hoping somebody would come and save him…

…not that he deserved to, anyway. He was supposed to be marrying Selina Sinistra in a few weeks, in fact. Oh, how time could pass so quickly. He was engaged to her, then only to find out she has a six-year-old daughter and a violent ex-husband who was still in love with her, it was possessive.

But he was now in love with Minerva McGonagall, and nothing could change that. There were rumours that Dumbledore and McGonagall were together, but he knew that was not true.

_The thing was; you could never love two people at once. It was forbidden, it was a sin, and it should never have happened. Why did she have to keep the secret in the first place? If she had told me, this never would have happened. Selina, you put my life in grave danger. I know that you didn't want to hurt me, but it would have been better if you told me in the first place. And now, I am about to be killed by your ex-husband._

* * *

"Karl is my ex-husband. Sybill, please don't ask. Can you please help me and Saskia get out of here?" 

"Your ex-husband. I see, Selina. And you didn't tell him!"

"Please, you have to help me now. Severus is in great danger right now. Karl has gone to kill him!"

"You still didn't tell him! What do you think gives you the right to marry him now? Nothing, Selina! You lied to him!"

Little did she know, that he had also lied to her.

Well, had an affair that she didn't know about anyway.

"Sybill, GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW! I NEED TO HELP HIM!" Sinistra screeched.

"All right, all right – as long as you tell him the TRUTH!" Trelawney spat. "Alohomora!"

But, it did not work.

"FRUIT!" Trelawney screamed.

It was going to be a long night…

* * *

"May I tell you, again if you didn't hear me, that I am going to kill you, tonight?" Karl laughed, again. "Why aren't you fighting back, Sev? I've heard so much about you; the evil temper, dark personality, the Dark Lord -" 

"Don't you _dare_ talk about that! You - wouldn't – understand!" Snape spat.

"I should just go and tell Selina that you are one of his followers. You will never see her again." Karl chuckled.

"You don't even give a damn about her, you don't love her at all!"

"I could see by the way you were holding and embracing _that_ woman over there (he pointed at McGonagall), that I don't think that you truly love her either. You can't hurt her like that. It's what's called an affair, if you didn't know, Sev."

"I'm not that stupid, Karl." Snape spat. "She lied to me about the fact that she had a daughter, and never bothered to tell me! How do you think I feel?"

* * *

At that moment, Snape saw out of the corner of his eye that Selina was standing in the doorway, with Sybill Trelawney. The look on her face, was a petrified one. 

"The time has come. She doesn't need somebody like you in her life, that's for sure. Avada Ked-"

"No!" McGonagall screamed. She had been slowly recovering all this time.

"_Crucio!"_ she yelled, pointing her wand at Karl. He flew straight up into the air and landed with a crash on the floor.

Dumbledore suddenly came down the stairs. "Whatever is going on here? Minerva? Severus? You're back!"

Sinistra ran in as well.

"Selina? Where have you been?"

"Minerva, thank you. You saved his life." Sinistra said, giving a stunned McGonagall a hug and running over to give Severus a kiss.

"I missed you so much. There's something I need to tell you."

"I already know, Selina." Snape replied.

* * *

McGonagall gave Snape a peculiar look. One that probably meant _'maybe-it's-best-if-we-don't-tell-anyone-we're-seeing-each-other-for-the-moment.'_

She started to walk off, when Dumbledore tapped her on the shoulder.

"Where have you and Severus been for the past few days? And would you mind telling me why you're acting so weirdly?" he asked.

"It's a long story." McGonagall replied, "which I believe is none of your business now. Good night." she snapped.

Dumbledore was stunned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sybill Trelawney was about to discover something that she was never meant to discover…in fact, she had already discovered it, in the cards… 

The truth was, that Snape did not love Sinistra anymore…

_

* * *

To be continued…(hopefully, I shouldn't forget…but this is so soppy now that I am just obliged to…) _

-crystal baulle


	14. Finally, The Wedding!

**True Nothings **

**By Crystal Baulle**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia and Sinistra's ex, Karl Lesharpe is mine too…

* * *

A/N: I haven't been able to update for AGES for various reasons: 

1. I'm so excited about Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (I'm seeing it on Thursday!) that I just can't find time to write.

2. I'm changing schools next year. AAAAAARRRRRRGH! (Sorry about that)

3. I am SO looking forward to Christmas!

4. This is probably my best story I have written so far and I want to put the best ideas into it, so I spend ages thinking about them.

5. I'm not an incredibly fast typist.

6. I'm just so freaking lazy, I better get on with the story.

7. If I don't update before Christmas, Merry Christmas to you all. And now for the chapter you have all been waiting for; the wedding.

Thankyou to Kazza for your 4 reviews! (It not only inspired me to keep going but it really brightens my day knowing someone out there appreciates my writing)

* * *

Chapter 14: Finally, The Wedding! 

Dumbledore had also happened to notice that as well as McGonagall, Snape was also acting weirdly. The thing he noticed, was that he didn't seem to love Sinistra like he used to anymore…

That, was of course, true. Or was it?

But would the secret be exposed?

The next day…

* * *

"I just can't believe the wedding's actually tomorrow!" Sinistra exclaimed. "This is just going to be so wonderful! Oh, thank you, Minerva, if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be here…" 

"Really, there's no need to thank me. It's alright. Look, Karl's been put in Azkaban!" McGonagall replied, holding up the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"We can actually have some peace in our lives. At last..." Sinistra snapped.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs to Astronomy Tower. The door suddenly flew open…and who should be standing there, but the man himself, Severus Snape…

His stare met McGonagall's stunned one for a moment.

"Sinistra, can I have a word with you? _In private?_" Snape asked, putting careful emphasis on the word "private".

"Um…I was just leaving. Good day, Selina." McGonagall stuttered, quickly ushering herself out of the room.

_This was now the second time this has happened!_ McGonagall thought.

* * *

Snape slammed the door behind her. "Selina, how could you LIE TO ME?" Snape yelled. "You put my life at risk and I could have very well DIED!" 

Minerva was standing outside, startled. She could hear every word of it.

"I'm so sorry, Severus! You have to forgive me, please! I will find any way to make it up to you!" Sinistra cried. "Please!"

"How do you think I am supposed to forgive you? After what you have done?"

"You wouldn't have found out if you hadn't read my mind in the first place!"

"I had the right to know and you chose not to tell me!"

"Please don't call the wedding off, I love you!"

And at that moment, Snape stood still for a moment, and thought.

_We spent the past six months planning this thing out. Why go to all the effort when there's going to be nothing at all? Life has it's ups and downs, but the truth really, Sinistra, is that I don't love you anymore. What I can't do, is tell you and leave you heartbroken. I'm so sorry this isn't the way you wanted things to turn out, but I just can't break it to you…why is life so hard? The thing's tomorrow, I can't call it off now! Severus, take a look at yourself. How the hell did you get yourself into this whole mess in the first place?_

"Severus, say something!" Selina exclaimed.

"I love you. I forgive you, Selina!" he snapped. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

McGonagall had just heard the last bit. She shouldn't have, but… 

She was heartbroken.

_I thought you loved me._

She slowly descended the stairs without saying a word, and didn't even come down to dinner that night.

The next day…

* * *

Finally, the day had arrived. That fateful day. 

Snape was a nervous wreck. Not only did he not want to get married, he realised he was still in love with McGonagall.

Then, as he picked up his jacket off the chair, he saw the gift from the secret admirer…_it couldn't be. It couldn't be Minerva. She wouldn't do something like that. Surely…it wasn't…_

…_It was Karl, wasn't it? How could I have not known? And he knew all this time, the bastard…_

…_but I can't marry her. I can't. And how the hell do I get myself out of this?_

* * *

"Severus, they're waiting for you." Dumbledore said, quietly, poking his head through the door. "Are you coming or not?" 

_Oh, fuck this._ Snape thought.

"You're not getting cold feet now, are you? Because you've been acting very weirdly lately, ever since that experience with Karl -"

"_Don't_ ever say his name in my presence -"

"What is going on with you and Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just weird that she saved my life, that's all." Snape replied, not wanting to reveal the big secret, of course. He just couldn't.

"You should thank her. Wonderful woman, she is. Come along now, or you'll be late. Good luck." Dumbledore said, quietly shutting the door and walking down the corridor…

"But…" Snape stuttered.

He took a great long look in the mirror.

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Sybill, today's just so…weird. Somehow, I feel just like I shouldn't be doing this." Sinistra said. 

Trelawney suddenly seemed possessed. Not that that was unusual…was it?

"Selina, I suggest you back out now…You can't marry him…He has committed a sin so powerful that it will haunt your life forever…you can't, I have to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" she screamed.

"What is it with you, Sybill? I don't believe you half the time anyway! This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life!" Sinistra shrieked, having ignored most of what Trelawney had said.

"You don't believe me half the time anyway? I was right all along. You do think I'm just a mind-reading twit that comes up with false predictions all the time! Oh, so you _have_ been ignoring me! I've never been so insulted in my life!" Trelawney snapped.

"Sybill, I didn't mean it like _that_, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way -"

Trelawney cut her off. "I hope, in my mind, that your life will be ruined forever. Which it WILL! Goodbye, Selina!" she screeched, rushing out the door, her bangles jingling farther and farther down the corridor, until a door slammed, and there was silence.

The horrible truth, was that she was actually right…now this was her fourth real prediction? Fifth?

* * *

The hall was all white. The four house tables had gone, and were replaced with rows of seats. White flowers lined the aisles, the walls and the ceiling. A red carpet ran from the door, to where Snape was standing, staring into the crowd, and looking for McGonagall. 

Why had he decided to come?

_I should have just run away from it all,_ he thought. _Run away. You idiot. You don't even love her anymore._

And at that moment, the bridal march began to play. The shocked students, the other professors, and the other guests stood.

The doors opened, and there was the beautiful, mysterious Selina Sinistra, in a long, white wedding dress, waiting, in the doorway. Her flowing black hair was curled and pinned back, and herveilcovered hersmiling face.

Saskia, her daughter, began to skip down the aisle, scattering white rose petals as she went. Sinistra slowly began to follow her.

And every step she came closer, the more Snape winced. He didn't exactly show it, but she was now only metres away…_oh, she was beautiful_…

A knot formed in his stomach. And since when did this ever happen to the evil-tempered, powerful Potions Master?

Never. Until now…

His hands moved the veil so he could now see her face...she looked into his eyes...

She took his hands, and he stared into her eyes, not knowing _still_ how he could find a way to tell her that he didn't love her anymore...

"We are gathered here today for the union of Severus Snape and Selina Sinistra. If there is anyone who objects to the union of these two people, under the name of Merlin, please speak now, or forever hold your peace…"

* * *

"I OBJECT!" McGonagall screamed, slowly entering the hall.

* * *

Everyone in the hall turned towards the doorway in shock.

* * *

Sinistra gasped. Her mouth dropped.

* * *

Snape was speechless.

* * *

To be continued… 

I guess I'll have to leave you with a cliffhanger, it's what writers do…the whole thing's over 10,000 words now! What an achievement! I feel special! Of course I wanted it to be longer, but…I'll update soon. Please review. It brightens my day. Wow, I have 28 reviews now, this was my first story, and I can't believe it. Until next time…

...crystal baulle


	15. Falling Apart

**True Nothings **

**By Crystal Baulle**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia and Sinistra's ex, Karl Lesharpe is mine too…

_If you have got to this chapter, please read it. And review if you have the time._

* * *

A/N: A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to EVERYONE! Okay, I think an update is necessary because I haven't for a month, and I have just got out of festive mode…(laughs sarcastically) 

This is a short chapter, I am currently caught up in depression and this is the only thing that will really cure it, besides MSN, I guess, and writing Abspell 8, which I think may never be turned into fanfiction. I'm hardly into Abspell 2, which I hate the storyline of so much I think I should just skip ahead to Abspell 3. I don't know.

I must have said earlier writing fanfiction keeps me alive. Just.

I need new ideas, I need to write a new story soon.

(Excuse me while I have these silent thoughts)

* * *

Thanks to Slim Shady YET AGAIN for your wonderful reviews!

(So that is a message to all you other readers out there to review this story if you want your name mentioned!)

* * *

Chapter 15: Falling Apart 

After about five minutes of stunned silence, in which nobody wanted to speak fearing they would offend somebody else or cause an argument, somebody finally broke the silence.

"So it's true." Sinistra snapped. "Something did happen between you two."

"Selina, you have to understand that it wasn't like that at all!" McGonagall said, softly.

"You're the one who doesn't understand, Minerva." Sinistra spat, stepping forward to face McGonagall.

McGonagall pulled herself up to her full height. "You don't know how much happened to us, we nearly-"

She was about to say "died" when Sinistra cut her off. "I want the TRUTH! Why did it happen? Why?" Sinistra shrieked. "Why were you and Severus missing? Why? It happened then, didn't it! Where did you take him?"

"She didn't _take _me, Selina. You can blame the wall outside the Great Hall!" Snape snapped.

"Why do you expect me to believe something like that?"

"It's TRUE, Selina!" McGonagall snapped.

* * *

"Just so you know, this wedding is OFF!" Selina shrieked, when the celebrant looked ever so slightly at her. 

"We could have DIED!" Snape spat.

"Died?" Selina exclaimed. "_Died! Oh, the wonderful Mrs. McGonagall was around to save your bloody life!"_

"Shut UP!" Snape yelled. "And don't you _dare_ call her that!"

"Oh, you shut your fricking mouth. I don't want to hear another one of your crazy stories. I just can't believe you betrayed me like this! I don't know what to call you-you LYING, CHEATING BASTARD!" Sinistra screamed.

"And _who_ was the one who lied about Saskia?" Snape exclaimed.

"That was different!" Sinistra screamed.

"No, it wasn't." came the quiet voice of Saskia Sinistra. "You lied as well, Mummy."

"You don't understand! You're only six!"

"No I'm not, I'm seven!" Saskia exclaimed. "You even forgot my birthday!"

"How could you forget such a thing!" Severus exclaimed. His past had been dark, all his birthdays had been forgotten, and he knew exactly what it felt like. What he didn't want was for any of his own children to have a childhood like his. Yet he had never had any children of his own, but Saskia nearly felt like a daughter to him and was the closest thing to a daughter he had ever had…

"Oh, Saskia, I'm so sorry -"

"No you're not!" Saskia screamed, and ran into a suddenly stunned Snape's arms.

* * *

Sinistra was gobsmacked. 

"If you really don't want to see me, I'm leaving anyway! Oh, I'm not ever going to bother coming back!" Sinistra yelled, storming towards the door.

"Wait!" Snape said, however the words never ended up coming out.

She had just officially walked out of his life. And Saskia's as well, as it had just appeared.

Snape was left, standing there with Saskia still clinging to him, McGonagall beside him, and now, it seemed, a whole lot of explaining to do.

Dumbledore was looking him straight in the eyes.

* * *

To be continued… 

...crystal baulle


	16. Desperate Sincerity

**True Nothings **

**By Crystal Baulle**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia and Sinistra's ex, Karl Lesharpe is mine too…

_Author's Note: According to the site, this hasn't been updated since January! __I am so sincerely sorry for the long gap between chap. 15 and 16…but now, here it is. Now it's nearly the school holidays, I can update more! Yay! _

* * *

Thanks to Slim Shady (yet again), Alice Chatsend (sorry I forgot to mention you on chapter 12) and Abi (thanks so much) for your reviews! 

(So that is a message to all you other readers out there to review this story if you want your name mentioned!)

* * *

Chapter 16: Desperate Sincerity 

(aka The First Update in Six Months)…and I don't know how I made up the name…

"Selina…Selina…Selina." Dumbledore muttered, looking now not only at Snape, but also the empty doorway. "So, Severus, this is why you have been acting funny all this week…is it?"

"Well, yes, I guess it has been…not really…"

Snape suddenly became silent again. And he realised Saskia was still by his side.

"Minerva? Have you got anything to say?"

McGonagall was as silent as ever. She looked as if she had just been stunned.

Snape suddenly walked out. McGonagall was about to follow him…

"Just leave me alone!" Severus yelled. There was silence, and the door suddenly slammed.

* * *

"I think we might have to keep Saskia here." McGonagall said, standing in Dumbledore's office. "I don't think she should go back to her father, and who knows where Selina is by now?" 

"She could always become a-"

"She's only seven!" McGonagall exclaimed. "There's no way she could become-"

"Well, I think we should do what's best for her." Dumbledore replied. "You still haven't told me why you or Severus have been acting funny this week. It's just really not like you at all."

"I told you, it was nothing!" McGonagall snapped.

"If you say so." Dumbledore replied, "but I can always tell a good liar from a bad one."

McGonagall was about to yell at him, when…

"Has anybody seen Severus?" Professor Sprout asked, bursting into the room. "I'm so sorry if I just interrupted you, but I went to ask him for something and he wasn't there. In fact, there's nothing left in his office, and the door was wide open-"

"No." McGonagall replied. "Not since he stormed out of the hall yesterday."

"Strange." Dumbledore said, pondering in his thoughts. "Strange."

* * *

"Where's Daddy?" Saskia asked, during dinner. "Where's Mummy?" 

"Well, Saskia, your mum has gone away for a while and we're going to look after you until she gets back." McGonagall replied.

"What about Daddy?" Saskia asked, again.

McGonagall was worried that she meant Severus, somehow.

"Um…" McGonagall started. It was hard for her to put it all into words. He was her lover…engaged to another woman…who has a daughter…who was staring straight at her.

"Where's Severus?" Saskia asked.

_Right. So she did mean Severus._

"He just hasn't turned up yet. He might be late-"

"Is he mad at Mummy?"

"No…" McGonagall said, lost for words again. _He's mad at me…or…well, Selina is certainly mad with me…_

"Look, how about we get some more cake."

"Alright." Saskia replied.

_It won't be long before she finds out either, will it? Oh, the poor little girl…the least Selina could do would be to come back and get her…she's going to find out everything…and…_

"I knew it would happen." Trelawney muttered.

"What did you say, Sybill?" McGonagall asked.

"This…was all going to be a complete disaster. And now he's gone as well. Straight after the problem itself."

"What? He went after Selina?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"And the problem will start all over again." Trelawney said, in the usual mystic voice, turning over a nine of spades.

"The cards-"

"Yes, powerful divination tools. It's amazing what Muggles can come up with…"

McGonagall was looking, gobsmacked, at the whole row of cards on the table.

"Tell me what the cards say." McGonagall said, for the first time taking a slight interest in Divination.

"You actually believe me? Because Selina treated me like a twit who has nothing better to do than be off in my own little world!" Trelawney screamed, quite loudly, causing some of the other staff members to look her way.

"Yes." McGonagall snapped. "I believe you."

"Okay…eight of clubs, recklessness, six of diamonds, a reconciliation, three of hearts, need for caution, five of spades, an interference, two of spades, lies and deceit, eight of hearts…"

Trelawney paused.

"What is it?" McGonagall asked.

"SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE!" Trelawney shrieked.

"Not so…loud…" McGonagall exclaimed, only to realise it was too late.

Students were screaming and running everywhere.

Trelawney had never looked so possessed in her life. Her eyes were fixed upon the ceiling.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. "Just go on with your lives, there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not so sure about that." McGonagall snapped.

"What on earth do you mean? Do you know too?"

"There was an honest sincerity in her voice. And things don't sound good." McGonagall replied, walking off.

When Dumbledore turned to face Trelawney, she too was gone…

* * *

_One week later..._

"Selina!" Snape exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk to you! Didn't I tell you already?" Sinistra shrieked.

"Just let me say something-"

"I don't want to hear it, whatever it is! And I would go away if I were you!"

"But I love you!" Snape yelled.

"Go back. I know you want to. Tell Dumbledore I've resigned."

"It was different though!"

"Do you want me to ring the police or not?"

"There is one thing I want to do and that is to spend the rest of my life with you. And have a family. I'd rather die than be parted from you-"

"Cut the crap!" Selina yelled. "I'll come back and get Saskia if she's being too much trouble! Is that what it is?"

"No, it's not, but this is the happiest I have ever been in my life and nothing is going to change that, not even Minerva. She just happened to get in the way, that's all. Look, for the past week I've been trying to find you-"

"Are you sure about that?" Sinistra asked. "Because if you're still seeing her, I'll leave you forever! And I'll make sure you never come near me again! I can't have another man ruin another one of my relationships! It's been hard enough with-"

She stopped yelling when she heard him crying.

Sinistra opened the door.

"I forgive you…but if this ever happens again…"

"You can kill me." Snape replied, standing up.

"Maybe I wouldn't go that far quite yet…but you're on your second and final chance." Sinistra snapped. "Now kiss me."

* * *

To be continued…(Chapter 17 is nearly ready and...it's coming next week! It's only a few more chappies till the end too! Yay!) 

crystal baulle, (currently feeling really happy about the fact this is her first update in 6 whole months!)


	17. A Certain Transfiguration Professor

**True Nothings **

**By Crystal Baulle**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia and Sinistra's ex, Karl Lesharpe is mine too…

_Author's Note: I had hoped to update straight after I posted Chap.16, but then was given a 600-word-essay on Romeo and Juliet, due the next day…but anyway, here it is…within the week, like I promised…I'm nearly at the end and it's really exciting! And I'm so happy now I'm writing again! Oh, what would life be without fanfiction?_

_Set 7th year, however this was started before HBP in March 2005, for new readers._

Thanks to Alice Chatsend, Slim Shady and herbyXX120 for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 17: A Certain Transfiguration Professor

Late that same night, two figures entered the castle. A woman with long, dark hair and a man with a hooked nose. The castle was quiet, the only sound was the two sets of footsteps. The couple stopped in the dim light of the Entrance Hall and stopped to face each other, her lips meeting his in a soft kiss.

"Well, I guess we must part now until morning." Sinistra whispered.

"When shall we tell them we're back?" Snape asked.

"Let them find out." Sinistra replied, mysteriously, taking a few steps towards the stairs. "But remember what I told you."

"I remember perfectly." Snape replied. "Good night, Selina dear."

"Good night." Sinistra replied, walking upstairs to Astronomy Tower. Snape turned and walked down the hall to the potions office, when he heard voices coming from the Headmaster's office. Curious, he stopped and listened.

* * *

"It's been a week now!" a woman screamed, Snape realising immediately it was McGonagall. _But how can I still…I don't love her…or do I? I promised Selina…I promised her and I don't want her to leave, she's the only one I have loved in my life…now was that Selina or Minerva? Fuck. I'm so damn confused and it was my bloody fault that this happened…wasn't it? I…I'm still in love with the both of them! _Snape thought.

"How can he just leave like that?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Well, we know he was probably confused-" came Dumbledore's voice.

"But Pomona said that his bag was packed and everything gone and somehow, I don't think he's coming back! We'll have to search for a replacement. Shall we ask Horace Slughorn again?"

_Him?_ Snape thought. _That man? They're thinking of replacing me already?_

"Minerva, you're getting too far ahead of yourself. Maybe he just needs a break!"

"And what about Saskia? What are we going to do about her? She can't remain here for a lot longer. She's asking me constantly about Selina…"

Snape froze, knowing that she had returned.

McGonagall paused.

"…and she thinks Severus is her father now, or at least she treats him like one – you saw him at the wedding! She was clinging on to him!"

"We've tried to contact her, we've sent owls with no replies, even asked Karl Lesharpe as a last resort."

"Him? You asked HIM?" McGonagall exclaimed. "I don't believe you, Albus! He's supposed to be locked up!"

"He's in jail after his attack on Severus."

"So you went to Azkaban then?"

"What other choice did I have?"

"Look, I'm worried about her. And I'm worried about Severus too."

_Worried? About me? Why? She's too nice sometimes. But I still love her…_

"Yes, you keep telling me that. Now what you need is a good night's sleep, Minerva. We will talk this over tomorrow morning." Dumbledore replied.

McGonagall sighed, and left Dumbledore's office. Snape heard the door shut, and suddenly realised someone else was in the hallway. He ran as quietly as he could for his office, but…

"Severus?" Minerva exclaimed, seeing the dark figure about to enter the potions classroom. "Is that you?"

_Oh, great. _Snape thought. He stopped in his tracks, turning so she saw his face, but saying nothing.

* * *

"I think we might have a few things to sort out." McGonagall said.

"Maybe we do." Snape replied. "Save it for the morning. But there is one thing I want to ask you, why did you object?"

"I thought you wanted it to be that way. I thought you loved me!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Because I still love you. And I thought you did at the time too. You told me yourself!"

"I think we will leave this discussion for the morning." Snape replied, "or maybe sometime else." he snapped, opening the door to his office, and slamming it shut. "Good night."

"Wait, please!" McGonagall exclaimed, knocking on the closed door, but she got no reply, just the sound of Snape's footsteps trailing away. She sighed, leaning up against the doorway. _Why the hell did I just do that? Such fools we are, aren't we? Maybe love is supposed to be hard…_

* * *

The next morning, Selina Sinistra had risen bright and early. _Nothing is going to ruin my day, my return back. Not even a certain Transfiguration professor-_

She stopped, outside the Potions classroom. And there was a certain Transfiguration professor asleep outside the door.

Sinistra screamed.

McGonagall suddenly woke up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sinistra exclaimed.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Selina." McGonagall snapped.

"I asked you first! Answer me!"

"Maybe I just fell asleep in the wrong place at the wrong time. I get very tired, you know."

"Maybe somebody like you should tell the truth. I still can't trust you. First, you ruin my wedding. Second, you pretend that you care for my daughter. And thirdly, I find you asleep outside my fiancé's office."

"You _were_ the one who left her behind, Selina."

"Do you think that I _don't_ know that _already_?_"_ Sinistra spat.

"Selina! Minerva! Whatever is going on here?" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Oh, Selina, you're back-"

"Severus is a very hard person to wake up." McGonagall snapped, trying once again to cover up the real story.

"Yes, we've been here for a while in fact." Selina spat, glaring at Minerva.

"Well, maybe you should both wait until breakfast." Dumbledore replied. "Minerva, if you wouldn't mind, can I see you for a moment?"

"I guess so." McGonagall replied, getting up and following Dumbledore, only stopping to give Selina _that jealous glare_ and the _what the hell do you think you're doing here?_ glare.

* * *

Just as she had disappeared into the office, Snape threw open the door, and jumped back when he saw Selina, standing, hands-on-hips.

"Find some way to get _that woman_ out of our lives." Selina snapped.

"Who?" Snape replied, still half-asleep.

"_Who? WHO?_ Has someone just Obliviated you? Oh, what am I going to do with you? _Who? Minerva McGonagall, that's who!_" Sinistra screamed.

"Are you sure you're not being a bit harsh? Minerva has a job here-"

"On her side again!" Sinistra spat.

"No, I wasn't!" Snape exclaimed. "It's just that we are in reality, Selina, and murdering her is certainly _not _the way out of this."

"Well, alright then." Selina hissed. "I hope the reason Dumbledore asked to see her was to fire her."

"Now you're being really immature, Selina." Snape snapped. "If you wouldn't mind, can you step out of the doorway so I can go to breakfast?"

"Just…wait, wait…" Selina sighed, as he had already stormed past her. She sighed, and slowly walked towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Sybill Trelawney was also making her way to breakfast. Not that she really did, much, but…_the cards said it might be good…_

It was not until she reached the door that she knew it would be the exact opposite. Well, it wasn't actually until Sinistra bumped into her.

"I am so sorry, I should have never-" Sinistra stuttered.

"Save it, Selina. I only heard you both got back last night."

"But…we've…we're trying to…reconcile…if a certain _someone _didn't happen to get in the way, we may have…oh, I should have listened to you!"

"Hmmm." Trelawney replied. The funny thing was, she _still_ looked possessed like she did the other night when she had screamed out "SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE!" in front of the whole school. "That's good. Good for you." Without saying another word, she went and took her seat, leaving Sinistra to think…again.

_He's sitting right there. Oh, say something, Selina...dammit…this can't go on forever. I'm just…I just want us to be happy, Sev…without her…_

"You're back, Selina!" Pomona Sprout exclaimed, coming into the hall as well. "And is that…Severus over there?"

"We both came back last night-"

"I saw him packing a few nights ago. We thought he…we didn't think either of you were coming back."

"Well, we're back now. Can I just ask you one thing, what is with Sybill's attitude this morning?"

"Well, um…a few nights ago at dinner, I think she had 'predicted' someone's death. She just screamed out loud in front of the whole school. She's been a bit…well, you know, _like that_ for the past few days. Just don't mind it, she's yelled at us all for no reason sometime." Sprout whispered.

"Yeah." Sinistra replied.

"Where's Albus? He's a bit late." Sprout asked.

Sinistra glared. "I'm sure he'll turn up sometime."_ Yeah, no thanks to you, Minerva. Sometime. Hope he dismisses you. As in 'fire'. Oh no, but he can't do that, can he? Can't lose his precious Transfiguration professor! Bet he's in love with her too. Bet they all are. Oh, she's all nice on the outside, caring, slightly strict…but they still love her. Am I the only one who sees her for what she really is? Well, you won't be here for very much longer. I am going to make sure of it. I really mean that! And when Selina Sinistra says she means something, she really does mean it! I am NOT that quiet, shy, mysterious...beautiful? What a compliment! Oh, and quiet…since when was I ever quiet? Outspoken, more like it. Shy? SHY? You all have it so wrong, don't you? Maybe I have been all these things on the outside…but it's what's on the inside that really counts, isn't it…Minerva would say something like that, wouldn't she? That woman. She's going to get what's coming for her. You get what you give. Isn't that right? I long to see the day when she is…_

"How about Minerva?" Sprout asked, interrupting Sinistra in her chain of thoughts.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! God, don't mention her name around me!_

"Selina, are you with me?" Sprout asked, skeptically.

"She's bound to be somewhere." Sinistra snapped. _I really hope not. As if. She's probably still in his office. Making up some stupid cover story again. Just wait until the world finds out what you have done, Professor McGonagall..._

"Mummy?" Saskia exclaimed.

"Darling!" Selina replied, picking her up, and hugging her.

"Minerva's been looking after me while you were away."

"Has she? Well...was she nice to you?"

"She was really nice." Saskia replied. "Showed me how to do Transfiguration-"

"What?" Selina exclaimed, in shock. "She did WHAT?"

Selina turned, and remembered Sprout was still in the middle of conversation with her. She glared. Again.

Sprout decided to leave the mother and daughter. For now.

_There was something that was not right there. I'm not Sybill, but I can tell... _she thought. _What is this all about? What is going on between Selina and Minerva? All she did was look after her daughter. And Severus...Selina..._

She sighed, and sat back down at the table.

* * *

"…I'll ask you again and again. I'm not blind, Minerva. There is something that you aren't telling me. I'm going to sit here until you tell me. Even if that means missing breakfast." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall sighed.

_Well, it's going to have to come out sometime, isn't it?_

* * *

To be continued…

crystal baulle


	18. Confused and Unknowing

**True Nothings **

**By Crystal Baulle**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except Sinistra's daughter Saskia and Sinistra's ex, Karl Lesharpe is mine too…

_Author's Note: Well, I was hoping to update before the end of 2006, so here we are...on Boxing Day! I shall say no more, although I feel very guilty about not updating for 5 or 6 months. I apologise to the patient readers out there who read my fics. _

_I am about 2 chapters from the end of this story, so prepare for the (probably coming) sequel..._

_Set 7th year, however this was started before HBP in March 2005, for new readers._

* * *

Thanks to Slim Shady for your review of chapter 17 : )

* * *

Chapter 18: Confused and Unknowing

_Well, it's going to have to come out sometime…_

Minerva McGonagall stood in Dumbledore's office, trying not to face him. She couldn't just tell him that she was in…love with Severus. It would just seem all so...strange.

Five minutes later, he was still sitting in the same spot. She was still standing still and facing the door.

Finally, Albus broke the silence again. "Minerva, you know that I wouldn't tell anybody, even if what you have to say makes you asha-"

"Alright." McGonagall sighed, turning to face Dumbledore. "When Severus and I were trapped in that room, we kind of…got…close."

"Close…you don't mean…"

"Yes, Albus, I do mean like that. That's why Selina hates me." Minerva snapped.

"Well, I'm sure she doesn't hate you…that much…"

"She thinks he's still in love with me." McGonagall whispered. "And I can't even remember how Severus and I got in this whole mess in the first place…I don't know how I could have loved him..."

"It's alright, really…Minerva, you don't have to deny anything…"

The door suddenly opened. "May I have a word with…"

Severus stood in the doorway, lost for words.

McGonagall was staring back at him, somehow feeling quite alienated.

Albus watched the two of them looking at each other.

"I came to ask you to come to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone is waiting for you." Severus said, not taking the slightest glance at Minerva.

"Oh. Well, I was just going now, wasn't I, Minerva?" Albus replied, picking up his hat and leaving Severus and Minerva behind in the office, walking down the hallway.

"No…well, I…" Minerva stuttered.

"I think it's time we had this discussion." Severus said, with that element of darkness he always managed. "Let me get one thing straight; you're still in love with me…"

"Well, yes – I mean, no – god, I don't know anymore!" Minerva exclaimed. "I mean, I do, but…it never should have happened like this!"

"I don't know whether I love Selina or not. I just don't know. This is so confusing!" Severus replied.

"But you _must _know!" Minerva exclaimed. "Are you going to come to a decision or not?"

"I'll have a think over breakfast." Severus snapped, turning towards the door.

"Alright." Minerva sighed, following Severus out the door, and walking down the corridor in silence. She had nothing else to say to him.

* * *

Realising breakfast had already begun, they reluctantly took the only two seats left, Minerva on Dumbledore's left, and Severus to her left, with Selina on _his _left. They tried not to look at each other.

"So, have you and Severus sorted your differences out yet?" Dumbledore asked McGonagall.

"We're going to continue after-"

None of them had realised that Trelawney was on the other side of Sinistra, until now, when she was holding up a card, shaking and terrified, into a completely petrified Sinistra's face.

"Ace of spades…oh, you poor darling…you're going to DIE!" Trelawney screamed, suddenly hugging Sinistra as if it depended on her life.

"That's her second death prediction in a week!" Snape hissed.

"Get away from me, you mad, crazy woman!" Sinistra barked, pushing Trelawney away from her. "I am not going to die!"

Trelawney looked incredibly offended this time.

"Sybil, if you wouldn't mind, could we have a word?" Dumbledore asked, after he had calmed the students for a second time, then proceeding to walk her outside.

"Don't worry, Selina." Snape replied.

"She's completely and utterly -"

"Confused." McGonagall finished.

Sinistra glared at her.

"Well, not quite the word I was looking for, _Minerva_." Sinistra replied. "I'd say completely and utterly -"

"Let's just say Sybil is a very confused woman who doesn't know where on earth her mind lies." Snape snapped, knowing Sinistra was about to use about a hundred expletives in that sentence if he hadn't cut her off.

_Completely utter nutter, fucking woman – how about we just kill you off first? Then your prediction will never come true!_

Sinistra was clearly in a very bad mood, especially towards Minerva.

"So what took you both so long to get down here?" Selina asked, skeptically.

"We have sorted out a few things, Selina, and now I think it would be nice to try and sort out a few things between you and me, Selina." McGonagall replied. "I cannot work like this -"

_Trying to be nice to me! How far will she go? Since when were you ever nice to me, Minerva McGonagall? Since when has anyone been nice to me in a while? Predicting my damn death…as if! You're trying to get on my fiancé's side now! _

"Quit the acting, Minerva. You and I both know that this will never, never, EVER -"

* * *

Saskia had interrupted at the wrong moment. "What's never, ever?" she asked.

Severus knew what Selina was about to say. Before he could reply, Minerva had already left the hall.

And before Selina could stop him, he had already rushed after her.

"Where's Severus going?" Saskia asked.

"Listen to me, Saskia," Selina snapped, sitting Saskia down on her knee and preparing to whisper in her ear, "I don't want you to see Minerva anymore."

"Why?" Saskia asked. "She's really nice to me -"

"Well, she's hasn't been very nice to me." Selina snapped, trying to put it into terms Saskia might understand.

"You still haven't answered my first question." Saskia replied.

Shocked that she had remembered, Sinistra replied, "I'll never, ever, ever stop loving you, Saskia," then kissed her on the forehead.

"And Mummy, one more thing, I saw Professor Sprout reading a newspaper, and there's a photo of Dad on the front page." Saskia said.

Sinistra got out of her seat, and walked over to where Sprout and Flitwick were sitting. Seeing Flitwick was now reading it, she tried to look at the front page when Sprout interrupted.

"Selina?" she asked. "Are you looking for something?"

"Can I have that newspaper for a moment, Filius?" Sinistra asked.

Before he could reply, her mouth dropped open as she read the front page headline:

**KARL LESHARPE: ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN!**

* * *

To be continued…(as I leave you in suspense, once again)

crystal baulle


End file.
